


An Olde Magic

by Vulpesmellifera



Series: Madness and Monsters [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Consentacles, Don't copy to another site, Equal opportunity fucking, Lovecraftian Erotica, M/M, Or Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Smut Companion to A Song for a Siren, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, it's sunday but i wouldn't call this soft, so you can choose porn with plot, this is just the porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpesmellifera/pseuds/Vulpesmellifera
Summary: Wrapped in the euphoria of love found, Greg and Mycroft indulge in an old instinct.Already nude, lying on a beach in an island paradise, things get hot and heavy - and surprising.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Madness and Monsters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776454
Comments: 10
Kudos: 121
Collections: Mystrade Is Magic, Soft Smut Sunday





	An Olde Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hippocrates460](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippocrates460/gifts).



> Hi. If you'd like the plot, go ahead and read _A Song for a Siren_. If you're just here for the smut, please continue.
> 
> Thank you to hippocrates460 for the encouragement and the beta.  
> Thank you to the Mystrade Reading Club on discord for further encouragement. Y'all are awesome. <3

“How is it that your skin is never changed by the sun’s light?”

“An old magic, I must think,” Mycroft said as he leaned across Greg’s sun-kissed chest. He scraped his teeth along the surface of Greg’s skin. Greg shivered under the pressure of their tips - he’d no doubt the teeth could peel his flesh from his bones, but he trusted this beautiful being not to hurt him.

Not too badly, anyway.

His skin prickled with the sensations of Mycroft hovering over him, teeth and tongue exploring the crests and hollows of Greg’s body. “I would have you to myself, away from the eyes here,” Mycroft murmured into his heated skin. 

This was very different from their time as youths on the beach of his family’s private cove. The anticipation in the air was palpable.

“Then let’s get back to our cave.” Greg’s prick had already risen to half-mast, thick with blood and desire. They stumbled to their feet, and hand in hand, hurried to the outcropping of rock they’d claimed for their own. Once inside the little cave, Greg pulled Mycroft down to their bed of earthy moss. He kissed Mycroft’s shoulder, relishing the salty skin flavour on his tongue. Mycroft explored his chest with tongue and teeth, and down his belly, nuzzling his nose along the trail of hairs that led to his cock. 

Greg lifted his head to watch him. The expression on Mycroft’s face was full of wonder and lust - he looked at him as if upon a feast, and Greg felt a knife’s edge of fear. Instead of dampening his ardour, it sharpened it, honed it like a hot blade beneath a hammer. Any conscious thought slipped away as Mycroft’s mouth engulfed his fat prick. Greg thrust his hips with the shock of it and Mycroft didn’t stop him, his lips covering his teeth as he swallowed Greg down until his nose was buried in the thatch of Greg’s pubic hair. It was white-hot pleasure, being trapped inside this liquid heat, enveloped by the silken mouth of his lover.

Greg reached down and slid his hand along Mycroft’s pale neck - he could feel the slight bulge of his penis within. Mycroft’s throat muscles worked around it as if he were swallowing, and the rippling undulations along his cock nearly brought Greg to orgasm.

“Ah! Wait! Mycroft, wait!” 

Mycroft pulled off, Greg’s prick left standing as a soaking wet sentry on his body. “Together. Let’s do it together.”

Mycroft’s eyes glowed like starlight. “I - I might lose some control -”

“You’re safe with me,” Greg said. Mycroft’s lips were pressed into a thin line and his eyes were wide. “Don’t hold back. I - I want us both to feel pleasure. Not just me.” Mycroft didn’t move. “Come here, let’s do it together.”

Mycroft slid up the length of Greg’s body. Greg rolled them over so he was on top. He lined their pricks up and rocked his hips.

“Oh,” Mycroft gasped. “Oh, Greg, I - I!”

Mycroft’s body grew slick between them - Greg thought at first that it was sweat, but it was viscous and lessened the friction between them so the slide was easy and pleasurable. 

Mycroft’s hands gripped his shoulders, which is why it surprised Greg when he felt something close around his cock. He looked down to see that Mycroft was part shifted, his legs scaling over and his prick - his prick had separated into prehensile appendages, one of them encircling his cock and pumping in a rhythmic motion. 

“Oh gods, Mycroft!”

The tentacle stopped. Mycroft stared at him with wide, fearful eyes.

It had felt so good on him, as strange as it was. 

“I want to see,” he said, and got to his knees beside Mycroft.

Six slender tentacles were arrayed around one large, wet-tipped one with a blunt head. “May I touch?”

“Y-yes,” Mycroft breathed.

Greg touched one of the smaller ones. It wrapped around his finger. “Oh.”

Greg rubbed his fingers over the tentacle, which caused Mycroft to writhe and moan. 

Greg smiled. “Sensitive?”

“V-very,” Mycroft said.

Greg watched the big one. Much like a man’s penis, it exuded a pearly wetness from a slit. Greg leaned over for a taste, and Mycroft bucked the moment Greg’s tongue touched the tip. 

It was briny, thick. 

“Oh Lord,” Mycroft groaned as Greg licked him again. “Oh Lord, please.”

Greg slid the head into his mouth.

“Ah, ah!” Mycroft reached for him. “Please, please. You said you wanted to do this together. Let’s do this together.”

“Yes,” Greg said, and lay himself over Mycroft again, settling his prick into the mass of tentacles. They curled around his shaft and pumped it. 

His insides flared with a bright hot lust, a spinning out-of-control sensation kicking through his gut as he desperately rubbed against his lover. “Don’t stop. Keep going.” He pressed his hips down, reveling in the sense of Mycroft’s warm tentacles wrapping themselves around his cock like a tight, wet funnel. He fucked into them as Mycroft raised his legs and wrapped them around Greg’s waist. He’d never felt something so warm and wet in his life, so snug around his cock, as if Mycroft were made to fit him perfectly. 

It surprised him when a blunt object slithered over his perineum and to the entrance of his arse. He almost stilled, but he looked at Mycroft, his eyes half-closed, his lips parted in pleasure, and he couldn’t picture stopping now. “Exploring now, are you?” he said in a teasing tone.

“I can stop,” Mycroft said. “Unless -”

“Do it,” Greg said. “I’m practically inside you now. I want you inside me.”

Mycroft smirked at him, beautiful and flushed. “You are inside me.”

Greg looked down between them. Sure enough, Mycroft’s tentacles had retracted and pulled Greg’s cock with them so that while Greg thought he was fucking a tunnel of tentacle, he was pushing himself right into Mycroft’s body, his most intimate place, his legs still wrapped about Greg’s waist. 

“Oh my gods, oh my gods,” he said, and watched as his cock slid in and out of Mycroft’s stretched opening. He went slow, his shaft pushing in and out in a languorous glide. It was tight, so tight with the tentacles embracing him.

Except for the one tentacle that had slid beneath Greg’s prick and over his balls and to his arse. 

“Oh gods!” The tentacle traced around his rim, caught at the edge and tested the give. Greg moaned and buried his face into Mycroft’s shoulder. It was almost too much. 

“May I?” Mycroft gasped.

“Yes, yes!” The blunt head pushed at the ring of muscle and popped past it. Greg turned his face into Mycroft’s neck. “Fuck me, please,” he said, riding high on all the pheremones rushing his blood. “Fuck me, Mycroft.”

He swore the tentacle grew bigger, filled him, rubbed against his prostate and the inside walls of his arse, built a pleasure within him like swirling clouds amassing the power of a typhoon. “Oh yes, yes, yes, _fuck._ ”

“You are mine,” Mycroft said. “Mine, forever, to fuck and to fill and to be fucked by.”

“Yes, _yes,_ forever and always,” Greg said into Mycroft’s hair. He thrust his hips into Mycroft’s heat, into that tight hole as tentacles wriggled against his rigid prick. His blood ran hot and his balls pulled up, tightened, and then he was there, his orgasm blotted out his vision as it crashed through him, his hips snapping with the aftershocks.

Beneath him, Mycroft went rigid as wetness spattered between them, a hot liquid that settled in the valleys of Mycroft’s body, the creases of his hips and scales. Greg’s prick, oversensitive now, was released. The large tentacle slid from his hole, leaving a sense of emptiness and the sensation of trickling liquid behind. Greg rolled off, breathing hard. 

Mycroft turned and pressed his lips to Greg’s neck. “I’m sorry I lost control.”

“Never be sorry for that,” Greg said. “I’ve never…” It was indescribable. This wasn’t just the culmination of a life-long search. This wasn’t the ending, this here, with the one person in his life who had enthralled him to the point of near-madness. The one who could quench the fire within was Mycroft - and Mycroft only, but their story wasn’t finished yet.

It was the beginning of a new book. 

“You are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on.”

Mycroft barked a laugh. “I am fairer than sea serpents and harpies, to be sure.”

“I mean all human creatures, too, Mycroft.”

Mycroft lifted his head, pulled himself up, and captured his mouth in a kiss. “I have loved you always.”

Greg held him close, inhaled the tang of their combined sweat and sea water. “And I, you. Forever.”

With a soft sigh, Mycroft curled into his side. Greg wrapped his arms around him, closed his eyes and drifted off to the sound of waves lapping the shore in the distance.


End file.
